


My All For You

by Magicandmalice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Talkative Dean, cute cas, nervous cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas would protect him, shield him from anything that meant to bring harm to the human. Until the moment came when he burned himself out, he would do all he could to keep him safe and dull the pain.   Which is how he found himself here  in the first place for the third night this week alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here is my very first contribution to the Destiel and Supernatural Fandom.  
> Short and sweet. I may add more to it at a later date. Please enjoy.
> 
> CallingfortheDoctor this is for you :)

Sitting carefully and quietly on the edge of the bed, Cas sighed softly. Blue eyes watching intently as yet another nightmare sunk it's decaying teeth into the figure trembling under various thick blankets. For all the protection the bunker offered, nothing seemed to protect the tormented young man from the demons in his own mind.

Cas could though. Cas would protect him, shield him from anything that meant to bring harm to the human. Until the moment came when he burned himself out, he would do all he could to keep him safe and dull the pain. Which is how he found himself here in the first place for the third night this week alone.

Raising his hand up, the angel placed his finger tips, oh so softly, along a rough stubble covered jaw.

“Cas don't.” Came the sleep roughened voice of the beds occupant. Blankets falling away to pool in his lap and revealing his bare chest. Dean turned tired yet alert green eyes to the angel at his side.

“Dean? You were awake?” Cas started. He had always been so careful not to wake the other. What had he done wrong tonight?

“Since you sat down. I was actually trying to wait until you came here tonight, but I must have dozed off a bit.” Dean admitted.

“I-I'm sorry. It was not my intention to wake you. I should go now.” Cas murmured stiffly. The small stutter making it impossible to hide his nervousness. Moving to stand and leave as quickly as he could he found himself held in place by the strong grip Dean suddenly had on his arm.

“No Cas, stay. We need to talk.” Dean said softly as he pulled the tense angel back to sit beside him.

“I could tell that you have been here some nights over the last several weeks. Tell me what is going on Cas.” Dean asked, voice soft and raspy in the dark.

“It is nothing important Dean. Really I should go.” Cas whispered as he refused to meet those questioning green eyes locked on him. Dean would be upset when he found out the reasons for Cas's night time visits and that was the last thing the angel wanted.

“Hey, look at me.” Dean ordered gently, releasing his hold on the arm only to curve his hand firmly around the the others jaw and bring Cas's face up towards his own. 

“You have been here several times over the last few weeks, obviously it is something. Cas you know damn good and well I am not big on the whole talking thing. But I can't shake the feeling that I need to know what is going on here.” Dean said. The tone in his voice letting Cas know loud and clear that he would not be letting this go until he got some answers from the other.

With a sigh, Cas relented. No point dragging this out. If he was going to piss the other man off may as well get it over with and deal with the fallout.

“I was calming your night terrors.” Cas muttered, jerking his face out of that warm grip. Oh how he wanted that touch back though.

“What?”

“Your nightmares have gotten worse recently. You call out for me so I help how I can.” Cas answered.

“So you come to my room at night to watch me sleep and witness my dreams?” Dean asked. He had wondered what Cas had been coming for. He found he wasn't all that bothered by it, except the part of seeing his dreams, after all it was certainly not the strangest thing the angel had done in the time they had known each other. Though this had been no where near the reason he had been expecting... hoping for... wanting.

“I... yes and no. When you sleep I can hear you call out my name, call for my help. I do not allow myself to witness your dreams or nightmares. I only calm them as I can. I do stay for a short while after wards, only to confirm that your peace is not disturbed again that night.” Cas explained.

 

“Your using your Grace doing all this for me, aren’t you?” Dean asked. He couldn't stop the mix of relief and disappointment that filled him at the angel's words. 

“Yes.” Cas confirmed tiredly.

“Cas, please save your Grace for something that is actually important.” Dean says, the words barley passing his lips, before he found himself on his back. An obviously angered angel leaning over him and pinning him to the mattress. 

“You are important Dean. Never again say that you are not. After everything else I have given up, do you honestly think I would be worried about something like this? You have already suffered so much, the least I can do is give you a small measure of peace. To kill the pain that plagues you so.” Cas breathed. Face dangerously close to Dean's own.

“That's just it though Cas. You have already given so much for me. You have suffered just as much as any of us have in this rotten world, lost just as much. Don't use what little you do have left of yourself just for my comfort. If you want to burn yourself out, then do it saving the humanity you love so much.” Dean whispered. Eyes flicking to those lips so near his own. Just an inch or so out of his reach...

“Have you not figured it out yet? You are the humanity I love so much!” Cas yelled as his temper flared, blue eyes burning as he looked deep into green. If he wanted to destroy himself saving this man he would damn well do it. Nothing Dean or anyone else could say to him would make him change his mind about that.

“Cas...” Dean breathed. Eyes wide in surprise from the words.

The sound of his name leaving those lips calmed him enough for Cas to realize what he had just admitted to. Out loud. While he pinned Dean down.

“I should not have said that.” Cas croaked in a strangled voice. Releasing and drawing back from his human quickly. His Human? Cas tried not to give a pathetic laugh at his wishful thinking. 

“No!” Dean cried, reacting quickly. Grabbing the startled angel and pulling him back roughly. Hoping the words had indeed meant that Cas wanted more than just friendship, Dean leaned up and captured soft, dry lips.

Cas froze against the other for less than a moment, before wrapping his arms tight around the other. Melting against Dean so completely, that once he pulled back to breathe, he was shocked to find himself sprawled over the others chest as Dean reclined back onto the bed.

“I didn't think my advances would be welcome. Not unless I found a female vessel to your taste.” Cas blurted, not sure what to say at this point.

“I appreciate men and women Cas.” Dean said, knowing that this was going to lead to a long conversation he would rather have later. Much later. When there wasn't a hot angel sprawled over the top of him and pressing into all the right places.

“Women are all I have ever seen you with though.”

“Cas stop please. If you want to grill me about my former love life and sexuality later than feel free to do so. For now just accept that your attention is more than accepted and affection is returned.” Dean said with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Even now he couldn't get out the words he wanted to say to Cas.

“Yes. Of course... later.” Cas said dazedly. Dean cared for him? Had said it aloud that he cared for him? That was the equivalent of anyone else screaming their love from the roof tops.

“Now I am still tired. Stay with me tonight? We can discuss everything else in the morning.” Dean offered, holding his angel that much closer.

Cas said nothing more, simply nodded and pressed his face to the soft skin of Dean's neck. Inhaling the scent of the man he loved. He couldn't be happier with the unexpected turn of events tonight. 

“And no more using your Grace. Tomorrow I will show you a better way to help me fall asleep.” Dean promised in a whisper and a grin into the dark.

Cas found he could hardly wait to give Dean another kind of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone looking to chat or make a fic request you can find me on [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)  
> Please feel free to come say hi.


End file.
